The Intensity of Zerom's Love
by k47wen09
Summary: this story will be updated bit by bit :)
1. Chapter 1:The beast within

The Intensity of Zerom's Love

A Soul Eater Fan Fiction

By Wendell Holloway

Chapter .5: The beginning of the beast inside

This story takes place after the extinction of the kishin Asura with the whole gang at ease with Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubakie, Kid, Patty and Liz while Crona is still in recovery. They all get an assignment from Lord Death to find this mysterious boy who happens to destroy a whole nation singlehandedly with no trace of a single body left behind. It's not only shocking to them that this person isn't a kishin or working for witches but that he is just as old as they are and the orders are to go and find him and arrest him but if to kill if necessary. His location of him was last seen in the northern part of New York where he had last rested in his travels and his objectives and motives are unknown but the same thought goes through the gang's heads that he obliterated a whole nation by himself. They all shortly arrived in New York continuing their search for this mysterious boy and when they least expected it he was actually walking by them and they all made eye contact and the first thing they noticed was he looked completely harmless but orders are orders but for the young misters and weapons they have much to learn.

Maka announced that they were from the DWMA and he was order for arrest and all the boy could do was to stare in total confusion and say he has no clue what their talking about and he means no harm. But without skipping a heartbeat they all attack in every direction possible but the one thing Maka realizes that he's not attacking because he can't but he is choosing not to and all he is doing is just screaming to stop over and over and then something changes. The ground beneath their feet starts to quiver and pebbles and rocks are starting to come from the ground and into the air as the boy open his eyes he screams "**STOOOP!**" and then like a nuclear bomb exploded a horrific red aura violently surrounds him in a furry like no other as it's immense power incinerates the rocks in a 20 ft. radius of the boy. He continues to erupt in a blind rage while Maka witnessing his colossal soul she drops to her knees with total contempt of not weakness but of fear.

Not of aware of the situation Black Star strikes with his soul wavelength attack but in an instant he stops the attack with a strike with his two hands in a spear like formation separating his hands and flips his hands to make contact with Black Stars chest sending him miles in midair crashing through everything in his path of boulders and trees. Continuing his wrath he dodges every shot Kid fires at him and Kid starts to resonate his soul with Patty and Liz and he points his death cannons straight at him at point blank range and fires and the beam of flashing light engulfs him and with unsatisfying results. He still stands there but not only alive but not a single scratch was found on his body and the boy kicks him to the ground sending him 5 ft. beneath Earth's crust defeated and nearly dead. He slowly walks to Maka with blood lust in his eyes while she still can't get her grip of how much she doesn't stand a chance when Soul tries to convince her to get up and to fight but before he could finish the boy starts to strike when Soul jumps in front of Maka to protect her sending them beaming through the air and crashing right into a mountain side making them unconscious and the last thing Maka saw was him sprinting right towards her then everything goes black.

Spinning and turning through pain and sweat Tsubaki emits from her slumber and in bandages and in a bed when she realizes so is everyone else but they are all awake and well. Muttered with confusion unable to speak and Kid explains how the boy tended to their wounds and found shelter in a cave and how terribly sorry he was and explained how he meant no harm and he becomes like that mode in moments of intense stress and anger and the rumors were completely true. Of how not only the nation was destroyed by him but his own family was killed by him when thieves threaten their lives and then he just snapped and his name is Zerom. Tsubaki isn't the only who is incredibly shocked of how intensely kind and harmless Zerom was and that they were all sent to exile him and turned out to be a huge turning point for them and might even made a new friend.

As they started to get along and sharing stories and names they still had the issue of Zerom being arrested so they decided to think of a plan were Zerom will be with them but at the same time explaining to Lord Death about is story and they all head out of the cave but Zerom pulled Tsubaki aside and said "Once again I'm so sorry but the reason why I pulled you aside was that I need you to promise me and that all my life I've been ridiculed by that accident and my curse of power and I need you to promise me that no matter what that it won't happen again." Zerom tolled Tsubaki how he never had a single friend since then and now it feels that they are his only friends and Tsubaki smiles and says "I promise" and they head off with the rest of the group. After a long journey back to the academy Zerom started to actually feel like his first home again. They arrived at the academy and rushed to explained to Lord Death how everything was a misunderstanding but when they got to Lord Deaths room they saw him and many of his companions like Sid and Stein and many more of his helpers were surrounding them and with ominous feeling of threat was all focused on Zerom and not only did he knew that but so did everybody else did to. In a second without hesitation Tsubaki explains how Zerom was absolutely harmless and how it was all an accident and before she could finish explaining Lord Death response with two words "I know" and with that the helpers unleashed a cluster of chains towards Zerom and before anybody could react Stein had sowed everybody's feet to the floor while the chains continue to wrap around and tightening around Zerom's body as he screams and cries for his friends to help but it's useless.

Tears start to run down Zerom's face with such depression and betrayal while even tears start's to appear from Tsubaki eyes as she knows how much he wanted to be treated normal and to have friends and now both chances are forever gone as all they can do is just stand there and watch the eminent capture of Zerom's trust and loyalty crushed but then these giant metal contraptions shoots spears into both Zerom's shoulders incasing him in a torrent of electricity as his screams pierce through Tsubaki ears and her heart. Blood spurting and tears streaming Zerom's life gets slowly  
shredded into nothingness as Tsubaki stares hopelessly at Zerom's pain but before he was dragged to the prison cells his last words were **"YOU PORMISED!" **Until the sound of Zerom's cry's started to fade in the distance when Tsubaki drops to her knees with her hands on her face with the tears of depression continue to stream down her sorrow face while her friends comfort her. Furious with anger Tsubaki questions Lord Deaths actions and his answer was that he holds too much power and with that power needs to controlled and contained but with no sense of understanding Tsubaki sprints away from Death and heads towards the cells and is stopped by Sid and he says that he can't be trusted and he's a menace to society and Tsubaki pushes him out of the way and screams "Your wrong!" and Tsubaki heads down the stairs still thinking that there might be a small chance that Zerom will forgive her but if he doesn't she completely understands.


	2. Chapter 2:The betrayal

With the recent tragedies occurred all they could think of at the moment was seeing Zerom and trying to convince him that it wasn't their fault and they didn't plan on anything like that to happen. And they get to his cell and they immediately saw Sid guarding his cell and they try to persuade him that he's honestly not a bad person and he even promised not to do anything but Sid felt trust and compassion in their voices so he decided and said "I was never the kind of man to let people convince me but I'm a different man now" Sid stepped aside and said "You can talk to him and nothing more." Tsubaki sprints towards the steel door and got a look through the door and saw him sobbing in the corner with blood pouring out of his body while still wrapped around in the chains and the two spears lodge within his shoulders. The sight even made Tsubaki's heart ache even more than before and before she could speak a word whispers came through the cell "You promised…my only friends" Zerom continues to repeat those words over and over. Tsubaki stunned and unable to speak she just stands there while tears start to appear in her eyes as she slowly starts to walk away and shuts the prison door and then she suddenly collapses and breaks down in absolute sorrow and her friends try to comfort her and says that he isn't going to be killed and Tsubaki looks up and says "I know but I promised him."

They once again head to Death's room where they try to convince him once more but when they get there Lord Death is there and so is Zerom. Overwhelmed with relief and happiness Tsubaki reaches for his hand while saying his name to pull him into a hug but when she touches his fingertips Zerom moves away from her touch and says "You promised." With such shatter of happiness Tsubaki is frozen and just whispers in such loss in her voice "…Zerom" and with that she also realizes a giant contraption of metal that appears to be a cannon is mounted right next to Death and as soon as she sees it she knows immediately what it is and what's its purpose is and then her mouth opens up and words just manage to escape her lips "…No." Tsubaki knew what that massive machine was and why Zerom is there and the conclusion makes her drop to her knees because she knew that this machine was going to be the death of Zerom and also knowing what Death was about to do and says "It must be done" then he starts to charge up the cannon and without missing a heart beat Tsubaki runs and shields Zerom from the cannon and it was obvious that she wasn't going any were. Lord Death shouts to get out of the way and that the machine can't be stopped when it's active but Tsubaki just stares down at the barrel of the colossal cannon and then it fires.

Everybody tries to chase towards Tsubaki but it's too late and everybody was do shocked it seemed everything happened in slow-motion and then in a flash the beam strikes leaving a whole behind. Steams starts to arise from the whole and Tsubaki slowly opens her eyes and shocked beyond compression to see a whole not in her chest but a whole in Zerom's chest but yet she is still confused by the terrible sight and realizes just in the last moment he shielded he from the blast. But even Lord Death is shocked at the scene but then Zerom just turns around and mumbles "You promised…but you're my friend" then with the words bringing Tsubaki to tears Zerom falls by her side with blood gushing beneath Zerom. With the silence filling the room Tsubaki turns around and collapses on top of Zerom screaming and weeping while the rest of them surrounded her and Tsubaki continues to scream **"Zerom! Don't Die!" **but with Zerom fading more and more unconscious he just faintly says in his mind "…don't cry…Tsubaki" and then it happens.


	3. Chapter 3: Forgivness

Just like before Zerom changes with indescribable power and fury and immediately Tsubaki is pulled back by Black Star and they know what leads to the end of this rage but for them they are scared. Tsubaki (knowing what's going happening) screams his name with such worry and fear that she can't contain herself from crying as Zerom continues his vocal rampage. Everything shaking, rocks floating, buildings being evaporated, it's all happening again then in a small moment Zerom starts to arise and with such anger in his eyes all focused on Lord Death. But in a flash of chaotic aura Zerom is just milliseconds away from making contact with Death's face and his fist but before he could manage a blow Death but up a barrier and with aura crashing violently every were and the collision between forces gets more and more powerful.

Zerom punch continues to challenge the death barrier and with the struggle he manages to give one final push and then the barrier shatters sending Death through hundreds of buildings in the process and then Death coming to a stop to only see the bottom of Zerom's foot about to strike. Zerom's foot crashing heavily down with Death helplessly to defend himself his body gets pummeled with ground and dirt as he continues to plummet further into the ground until Zerom stops him from descending any further just to send him up and tossing him into the streets. Tsubaki runs to the scene of the fight and noticing that Zerom is on top of Death and is ready to end this once and for all until Tsubaki screams **"STOOP! Don't do it Zerom** **you know you're better than this**…I know you're better than this." Tsubaki could see that one of his eyes were normal and seeing that Tsubaki knew that he could hear her but before she could say anymore Zerom releases his grip on Death and then fly's into the distance.

Knowing where Zerom went, Tsubaki sprints towards the exit of the academy with no remorse for Lord Death or not even for her friends and all she could think and care about is Zerom. Tsubaki finds Zerom in the previous cave the place where he healed and tended to her wounds and she finds him in the corner sobbing and hurt. Tsubaki just says silently "…Zerom" and with that few words Zerom whips around to see the amount of pure relief in her face and looks down at the wet dirt floor and only whispers "I forgive you…do you forgive me?" confused with that statement Tsubaki asks why he is asking for her forgiveness when he did nothing wrong. Zerom explains how his intensions on harming Death was not intentional at all and is sobbing over that reason but Tsubaki shuts him up by hugging him and saying "Don't be sorry for what you did and the only thing that matters is that you are alive and even though you didn't know what you were doing and had no control over your actions, I wouldn't be mad if you were in control either because what you did is absolutely understandably."

And then Zerom thanks Tsubaki and they continue to hug and after words Tsubaki tended to his wounds just like Zerom did and they got closer and closer with every moment together. Over the past few months she would visit Zerom any time she could and sometimes would even spend the whole day with him also the rest of the gang would see him time to time too. With the small company of his friends and Tsubaki especially Zerom was happy because he felt wanted and loved for the first time but one day Tsubaki mentions to Zerom that Death is considering accepting him that DWMA because not only of his strength but the action of him putting his own life for one of his friends proves more than enough as a companion to the academy. But Death knows that it's very unlikely that Zerom is going to say yes but Zerom actually does because he says that situations like these happen to him.


	4. Chapter 4: Siding with pain

Zerom explains how it's not rare to see good people do bad things over power and that's what Death did because of his power and how it is no gift but a curse. Even Tsubaki is shocked that after all Zerom has been through its amazing he is even considering it none the less joining the academy. Zerom decides he will join the DWMA next thing tomorrow and Tsubaki is still stunned of how quickly he is able to forgive so easily and the gang was even more shocked of how his decision was final but before they knew it they were at the door step of Lord Death. Zerom opens the door to see Death standing next to his mirror expecting someone to come and bind him in chains again but then Death said "You must be here for one thing only and since you are here that means you accepted my proposition but then again I'm most sorry for the incident that occurred between us and let by gone be by gone."

Zerom didn't say anything for a while until he spoke in such calm manor "I agree to forgive and learn and I'm ready to become a meister" but then Death informed Zerom that he is already a weapon on his own and could be potentially both a weapon and a meister in terms. Death said he will assign him a mission shortly and get him a house in the academy and it's the least he could do for what terrible things he had caused not only for the town but for the academy also. Agreeing and thanking each other Zerom exited and to his surprise he saw all his friends all waiting for him and of course they all had the same question waiting for him "What happen?, What did he say?" but Zerom just smiled and replied "Everything is just fine." And with that Zerom found himself clenching bodies with Tsubaki with tears coming down her face whimpering "I was so worried…" and Zerom just holed her tight and comforted her until she was satisfied with the conclusion that Zerom was alive and not hurt.

Moving into his new house Zerom got not only a welcoming gift but the help of his friends to and he didn't have much to move into so the only thing he had worry of moving into the house was the furniture. And obviously Kid had the problem of non-perfect symmetry and was stern about the whole situation and Paddy and Liz hade to contain him by telling him that it's his own house and his own decision. But that didn't help and apparently Black Star had an idea and messed everything in Kids house and that occupied him for quite a while. And so with the help of his friends he got his house done in no time and Tsubaki had the idea of throwing Zerom a surprise party for his first day at the academy.

Zerom arrived at the party to a welcoming of a surprise shout and a welcoming hug from Tsubaki, a pat on the back from Soul, a wave from Maka, a fist bump by Black Star, and also to see that Kid, Patty, and Liz set up the decorations in symmetry order. Overwhelmed with joy Zerom was so touched that they did all this for him and the party was the best thing that ever happened to him. For the presents he got matching good luck bracelets from Tsubaki, an autograph from Black Star, a book from Maka, a poster from Soul, a drawing from Kid, and a handmade doll from Patty and Liz and Zerom was beyond happy. They all clean up and when they exited Zerom's house they saw an unfamiliar face well Zerom at least and before Zerom could get a good look at the person questions started to appear from his friends mouths like "How have you've been?"


	5. Chapter 5: Three events

Confused, Zerom came to the observation that everybody knew who was this person is and not only is Zerom baffled but so is the person and then they both questioned at the same time "Who is this?" With them both startled they jumped with worry faces on them and then Maka said "Oh! I forgot, Crona-Zerom, Zerom-Crona" with that being said the tension started to sizzle down Zerom stuck out his hand greeting Crona with a hello following shortly after. Without hesitation Crona shook his hand in glee and also replied with a joyful hello, Tsubaki explained the whole story of how Zerom came to be here at the academy and how they'd found him. After everything was explained everybody started to head home and Tsubaki hugged Zerom goodbye but Maka and Crona stayed behind and then Maka said "Without one shred of clue who he was hoe could you trust him so much even from the beginning?"

Crona turned around and explained "I could tell with my heart that he could be absolutely trusted and besides anybody who heard that story you would be nuts to not feel any sympathy for him and what he's been through I will never be able to go through ever in my life and I don't think anyone could." The next day Zerom requested to Death that he would be doing missions with Tsubaki and Death agreed and said that "Since you will be with Tsubaki too she will be able to help you calm down in your mode and because there will be three of you that means harder missions." Zerom was perfectly fine about the request but is more than thrilled than happy since he could be with his best friend. So over the past months Zerom's skill progressed and the bondage between him and Tsubaki grow stronger with every passing mission they go on together and he even managed to gain control of his beast mode thanks to Tsubaki.

They were only a few out brakes with Zerom but only when Tsubaki and Black Star where in trouble and he would handle the kishins and then return back to normal. But the problem that not only Zerom noticed but even Lord Death has been into the consideration that Zerom has defeated a number of kishins but couldn't absorb the kishin eggs because he lacked a weapon. So Zerom looked for a weapon but eventually he got word that there was a weapon called Excalibur that could match anybody's soul wavelength but not personality but even so Zerom went to go check it out for him. Zerom arrives at the opening where Excalibur awaits for his meister to take him out and succeed through adventures.

Zerom meets Excalibur in his casing and had the same old routine just like everybody else but the thing with Zerom that took Excalibur off guard is that Zerom actually sat down and read all of those thousand request but at the end he just closed it and stood up. Zerom spoke and said "Look I don't mind your requests but what I'm looking for is a partner not a weapon" with that being said Excalibur just stood there blankly but then suddenly snapped back to reality and said "I'll be with thee for 2 weeks to see if you are worth my time or even my rules time." Zerom happily agrees to Excalibur request and walks away with Excalibur by his side but when they exit Excalibur said to himself if he does pass the test then he'll be even greater than him. After 2 weeks go by of missions and assignments Excalibur realizes that he doesn't fight for revenge nor for himself but only for the sake of others and Zerom have proven that to him in many occasions and then Excalibur said to Zerom "You're ready."


	6. Chapter 6:Top secret mission

With the partnership of weapon and meister rises the bondage between partners with Zerom and Excalibur tightens. Excalibur is pleased he found the right meister to be by his side and time to time Zerom and Excalibur tell stories about their lives but not because of the rule but because they wanted to. Not only is Zerom's power is growing but his skills are to and he even discovered a way to manifest his soul to become channels within bodies. Zerom have been assigned a top secret mission from Death to infiltrate a witch's meeting and to get Intel from them and to kill or run away if necessary but he couldn't tell anyone about his mission not even Tsubaki.

But when Zerom exited and turned around he immediately saw Tsubaki waiting for him they both greeted each other and hugged and Tsubaki looked up and could see that in Zerom's eyes were filled with doubt and uncertainty. But before Zerom could speak Tsubaki said with worry "Zerom what's up wrong?" then Zerom started to walk past Tsubaki and said "Nothing I'm just in a hurry and I need to pick up a package for Lord Death" but before he could walk any further he is stopped by the grasp of Tsubaki's hand. Tsubaki looks down and says "Zerom, I don't know why you're lying to me or why you don't trust me but remember there's people who care about you…I care about you and I hate it when I don't know where you are or if you are even in one peace so please…**Come back to us safe!**" Tsubaki lets loose of her grip and Zerom could see that tears were trickling down her face and nodded and said "I'm so sorry and I promise I'll come back in one piece" and Zerom and Tsubaki hugged for the longest time before separating.

After Zerom waved Tsubaki goodbye Zerom met Excalibur in the hallway saying "You ready" and Excalibur nodded and then they were on the move. Leaving the academy Zerom and Excalibur found themselves in suspense and fear and Excalibur said "We might not make it out alive, are you sure you want to go through this?" But Zerom just chuckled and said "Well I don't really have a choice not to protect Tsubaki and the academy but besides if we don't come back alive it was nice being your meister" and Excalibur last words were "It was an honor working with you Zerom" and then they were off. Zerom and Excalibur arrived at the witches and sneaked their way to the roof and took out the guards without being noticed but suddenly the floor beneath Zerom clasped and they hit the floor as concrete and dust fill the room.

Coughing and wheezing Zerom slowly recovers and arises with Excalibur saying to be on guard and prepared and Zerom agreed to that this wasn't any normal cave in but a trap none the less. Zerom started to see figures appearing within the dust and shortly after realizing that he was absolutely surrounded by witch's and were all locked on Zerom and ready to kill. Zerom recovering his balance and readied Excalibur but he heard what it seemed as the head witch's voice shrieking "Foolish boy you felled right into my trap and we knew you were here all along and now you'll die!" Zerom just stood there like if he was a mitting defeat when he suddenly spoke "Well it sure seems like it but since I'm here and don't want to come all this way for nothing so do you mind telling me your plan before you obliterate me in a million pieces since there's no way I'm going to survive this."

The leader just burst out laughing saying "I'll tell you the plan because your fate is in utter demise so your request is granted, my plan is to I will scour the Earth for power and even will stop by your precise academy!" After hearing those words Zerom froze and stood there and the witch gloated by saying how he was frozen by fear but Zerom just whispered "…Your all the same…" and then the witched asked in confusion what did he mean by that but he just repeated the same thing. Zerom looked upped and screamed **"…Your all the same, you and everybody else who thirst for power!**"


	7. Chapter 7:There's always a time to redo

Then shortly after he changes to his other side and the witches are just stunned and some were foolish enough to start firing and then all of them started to join in the firing. Satisfied and cocky the head witch started to laugh and then the smoke cleared with Zerom in tack and unharmed and surprised the head witch couldn't believe the sight she was witnessing. Then Zerom repeated himself "…You're all the same, people who will do anything and everything to accomplish power to be satisfied but the thing with people who crave power they can never get enough of it and I'm sick and tired of it!" Then suddenly Zerom injects every witch with an unbreakable channel connecting with every witch's souls with his and some tried to struggled and the rest were too shocked to move.

The head witch screamed in terror "What did you do to us?" she demanded but Zerom just said "I you are truly obsessed with power I'll shall give you power." And then a blast came from every channel with surging aura and immense energy it was draining Zerom's very essence granting the witch's their wish and the channels snapped and Zerom collapsed to his knees. Zerom huffing and gasping for air with sweat dropping down his for head and the witch's stared at their hands with such awe and amazement of how much power was at their disposal of even just within their fingertips. The head witch gloated with how foolish Zerom could be but some of the witches were considering why would their enemy give them power to lead to his own demise but the head witch didn't see it that way and said "You naive boy you just gave us enough power to not only destroy you without struggle and to obliterate this whole earth!"

Zerom started to cough up blood and said "…You have your power will you truly continue your pointless search for more?" She spun her head towards Zerom in furry and bellowed "Of course you fool! You said it yourself; there could be nothing such as too much power and now you pitiful boy you'll now disappear by the hands of your own fault!" With that the head witch commanded her subordinates to attack with their new found power but some of them Zerom's thoughts got to them of how all of this is pointless and questioned what their actions are the right ones but the ones still consumed with power unleashed their powers with all their might and seconds before impact Zerom smiled and whispered "Your all the same." Those words were almost instantly drowned out by the blast of their attacks but to their surprise all of the beams were stopped in their tracks like if the law of physics and gravity didn't matter there.

When the head witch finally snapped back to reality all she could do was be in utter confusion and repeat the word "what" and Zerom slowly recovered to his feet with blood dripping from his mouth and laughed while the beams evaporated in thin air. Zerom made eye contact to the head witch and said "Did you honestly think for a split second that you could use the powers I gave you and hopefully combine your own magic to manage to kill me *coughing* I gave you power and I can sure as hell take it away from you!" Just as before the soul channels linked to every witch that had attacked him and sucked dry the very life essence of every witch of his own power but he left their own power just so it would be more enjoyable to see them squirm to protect their doomed lives from Zerom's wrath and it would be no fun for them to give up. With Zerom regaining his strength and the channels disappearing, he brutally murdered any witch that dared challenged him and the remaining witch's that did attack and were still alive dropped to their knees and started to break down.

Zerom finished his massacre and realized all the good witches were scared beyond their comprehensive and started to walk slowly towards one and trying to not to scare her. But with his aura thrashing wild the witch tried to attempt to run away but she was tripping and trembling over her feet but Zerom said in worry "Wait! I mean no harm." The witch turned around to see Zerom's hand just seconds away from her face and she screamed bloody murder and Zerom notice that he was in his mode so he switched back to normal and said "see?" The witch tearing up takes his hand and helps her up and explained "Its ok I'm not going to hurt because you and everybody here showed that there is good within all of you" and Zerom asked their names and if they even wanted to join the DWMA and all the witches questioned "Doesn't the DWMA hunt witch's" and Zerom said "There's always a time for a beginning."


	8. Chapter 8: The unbreakable promise

Zerom takes the remaining witches out of their hideout and Zerom explained how the academy wasn't as bad as they thought it was and he said how they do the best thing for their people if necessary. And even Zerom told them his story of how he came to be in the academy and how much he hated isolation and just wanted to be loved and protect the ones he loved. The witches couldn't believe their ears of what they were hearing of how after all that he even gave Death a second chance and if Zerom could give forgiveness then Death can surely give them a chance for a difference. So Zerom learned the names of a few witches but the rest are kind of vague and in no time Militia, Xion, Sephora became great friends and learned each other's back stories but Zerom stopped and had an idea and turned around and said "Hey! I just had an idea that if Death says yes then we might be able to start a class for witches."

With Zerom continue to walk about with no care in the world but the witches are just stunned their and some are even think that he is just joking and not only is the possibility of Death saying yes is almost remotely impossible but Zerom is just so confident and care free. But the witches came to the conclusion that Zerom can honestly be trusted but also is a very friendly person that they are getting more comfortable with him. They eventually arrive at the academy and before they open the door Zerom stopped and took the witches hands and said "I know this is going to be rough for you all…but I promise you! That when we enter here I swear! Not a single finger will be landed on you." Tears started to appear in his eyes and Xion said "Why do you cry for us witches and care so much about us, we don't even deserve your pity" and he looked down and replied "Because all of you are just like me back then, shunned and hated in the world and it would be no surprise if you girls turned out bad and were angry with everyone and I was just the same so I understand what you are going through but for me there is a dear friend that promised the same thing to me and you can say that it didn't go well at the time but this time I promise you that I will protect you no matter what!"

Zerom opens the door and with Lord Deaths back turned he asks how the mission went and he realizes that behind him were a cluster of women dressed as witches clothing but at that instant he knew who they were. After a long pause Death appears to be frozen until suddenly he appears right above the witches and sends a crushing barrier striking down on top of them and the last thing heard was screams of the witches for they knew their death was inevitable and they closed their eyes only to follow up to a sound of a budge to see Zerom preventing the barrier to go any further. Zerom was clenching his teeth griping the barrier with his arms to his sides extended as far as he could as the force continues to push down on his back and told them to run until it was cleared and with that he crushed it behind his back and then shield them from any further harm. Death demanded an explanation and Zerom said "At the mission I was ambushed by the head witch and gave everybody there the choice to kill me in cold blood and turn their ways but these wit*, "women" prove to me that they are good and I can even tell it's in their hearts and if they can't be trusted because of the fact that they are witches and different…**THEN WHY THE HELL AM I ANY DIFFERENT THEN THEM! **Death stopped in his tracks stunned and unavailable to speak and then Zerom continued "I've been through hell and back and so have they so why! **Tell me why!** Why are they so ridiculed through other people actions and get treated just as they would for just being a witch and if I can forgive you for all the shit you put me through so…**SO WHY CANT YOU!**


End file.
